


A Dozen "I Love Yous"

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: On a out of town assignment Scully tells Mulder of all the times he's told her he loves her while drugged up.





	A Dozen "I Love Yous"

“How the hell do married people sleep on these tiny queen size mattresses their whole lives?” he gripes, his legs are practically hanging off the bed as he waits for Scully to finish in the bathroom. 

Scully makeup free drying her hair with a towel cuts through his thoughts. It’s the first night of the honeymoon strangler case from hell. They were too successful in California with their last fake married ploy that Kersh issued orders to have them help VICAP in a string of murders outside New Orleans. Honeymooners being brutally strangled and then placed on the various graves in the local cemeteries. Scully smirks as she walks over to him in her silk pajamas. Mulder scoots over far giving her almost 3/4ths the bed. Things are still a little off with them, Diana's presence on the task force not helping matters. 

“I don’t understand why they didn’t have you pretend to be married to Diana, given how smitten you were with her today,” 

Scully states as she rummages through her bag. Fuck this is going to be a long ass night. 

“I’m not smitten with Diana, I thought she had a point about the ritualistic tendencies of the strangulation relating to how they tie up voodoo dolls. The knots and strings are old Scully. She could easily be onto something.” 

Scully sighs not wanting to have yet another fight about this woman. Mulder leans back almost falling off the bed as Scully sits down on her side. 

“Kershs new punishment for all three of us. Diana pissed about having to watch us together, us being pissed about having to be pretend married AGAIN.” she grumbles as she slowly brushes her damp hair. 

He reaches out to her shoulder, he needs to fix things with her and as much as he doesn’t want to say it he was an asshole to her, trusting Diana over Scully is a long string of the stupid decisions he’s made in his lifetime. 

“Maybe your punishment, being married to you is one of my biggest fantasies.” he whispers it her back. He would marry her in a heartbeat. 

"No need to be sarcastic Mulder," she says wiping a lotion on her long neck. 

He moves his hand to her shoulder turning her. 

"I'm not being sarcastic, really I could see being married to you." 

Apparently she doesn't believe him her look is hard.   
"I told you I love you didn’t I?" He says reaching up tuck her hair behind her ear. 

She scoffs shaking her head shifting so she is sitting facing him. 

"Do you know how many times you've told me you love me while drugged? And yet never once when you weren’t.”

He scoffs looking at her stunned in silence. “What do you mean, I had never said it until that thing with the bermuda triangle.” she shakes her head in that Scully way she does when he says “guess I’m not dead.” 

She sighs and at first he thinks she is just going to roll over and go to sleep but she takes a deep breath and tells him about various times he’s confessed to her. 

“The first time right after they shot deep throat and you were throne to the ground, I rushed over to you and you said. “I’m so sorry Scully, I love you, are you okay? And then you passed out from whatever the hell they gave you.” he looks at her stunned. 

She continues “That was why I was so angry when you ignored me in the hall later, after waiting for you to acknowledge it for weeks, after I agreed to all the rules on being followed avoided contact, I thought maybe once we finally talked and saw each other you would explain it, but then you ran off to puerto rico, and I realized you were just drugged and it didn’t mean what I thought it did.” 

She takes a deep breath and continues on to his utter horror. 

“The second time, after you traded your clone sister or whatever for me and I went to the north pole to get you and I waited for almost a month for you to come out of that drugged induced coma that was fighting the virus. I’m not really sure it counts you just kind of whispered it. It was more of a “scully, thank you for saving me I love you. The third time..” 

He wants to interrupt but he remembers all these moments too, remembers muttering it in his sleep, muttering it to her when she has been asleep next to him on airplanes, or in the car. When he knows she won’t hear his deepest desires. 

“After I shot you and we drove for 3 days across the country to see Albert Hostein. You kept saying I was so pretty and smart, and you were pissed I shot you but still loved me.” 

This should be towards the end how many times has he been injured so bad that it’s come up? 

“The fourth after you pointed that gun at me in David and Cassandra’s house, when I did everything I could to help you stop those seizures. The fifth when I pulled you out of that trailer after Ester tried to upload herself to the simulation, and the sixth was when we were about to pass out in the snowcat from the cold in Antarctica, and the seventh time was the bermuda triangle thing” 

He wants to argue wants to tell her about the 5 other times he’s told her. When she was asleep in that coma after they finally returned her to him. The second when she fell asleep in his arms after Donnie Pfsater had tried to take her from him. The third when he was sure he was going to prison and wouldn’t even be able to hold her hand when she finally died. The fourth when they loaded her up on that stretcher as her face drained of blood from the bee sting. The fifth when she was asleep with him in Kansas after a cow destroyed his room. 

“Look Mulder, it is what it is, I know that we care about each other deeply but you don’t need to pretend that you would want it to be more.” 

He looks at her as she plays with a tread on her pajamas. He reaches to pull her chin level to his, both of them stretch out next to one another her face close to his as she gives him a half hearted smile. 

“I don’t pretend with you, and I’ve told you I love you more than 7 times you mention. I can think of a dozen, not to mention the thousand times I’ve thought it. So I’ll say it right now I love you and have loved you for a long time now. I’m very thankful that I don’t have to pretend to be with anyone else because I do really only want to be with you. Also can I get some more of the bed, my ass is hanging off the edge here and as much as I love your doctoring I would rather just give you a nice kiss good night and bust this asshole.” 

His voice and face so sincere she scoots over instantly to give him more room. 

“Oh my god, this is the world's smallest queen size bed.” she says as she almost falls off the other end. He pulls her close kissing her softly. She tenses as his lips brush hers and closes her eyes, it feels good so good. She moves to deepen it but he stops her. 

“Mulder, what..” her voice trails off and then she hears it someone picking the lock of their room. 

Her eyes go wide as she reaches over to the night stand to grab her gun, Mulder moves silently towards the door, his gun pointed down, he gives her a grinning smile as the suspect pulls open the door and Mulder slams him against it. 

2 days later

Director Kersh’s office. 

“Agent Mulder and Scully, well done on your recent assignment you two caught the suspect in record time. VICAP appreciates your participation and it will be noted in your files.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Maybe we should consider you two for any assignments requiring agents to fake a marriage. You seem to do better than our actual married partners.”

Mulder looks over at Scully her lips tight as she plays with the white gold ring on her hand. 

Mulder looks directly at Kersh. “There is something else you need to add to our files, Agent Scully and I are married.” 

Kersh looks at Mulder and then at Scully as she lets out a sigh and nods. 

Scully stands to leave “But we continue to look forward to helping other departments when our case load permits that is. Come on Mulder.”

Kersh watches still in partial shock as they both move towards the door. 

“Agents”

They stop and turn to look at him, preparing for what they aren’t sure.

“Congratulations.”

Mulder chuckles and Scully smiles softly and nods. 

As they walk through the long hallway at the FBI Mulder leans in whispering into her ear. “I think we need a bigger bed.” getting into the elevator. Scully looks up at him her eyes dancing. “Oh I don’t think so my dear husband, I don’t plan on doing any sleeping on it anytime soon.” His laugh as he wraps his arms around as the doors close.


End file.
